


A Funishment

by Hankouteki



Series: Roleplays Turned One-shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Original Character(s), Other, Spanking, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankouteki/pseuds/Hankouteki
Summary: What happens when a bratty submissive is caught doing a forbidden and very risqué cam show by their Dominant? Phoenix learns the hard way why cameras are best left out of the bedroom when a live audience witnesses their punishment.This is a one-shot of two original characters based on myself and a close friend. This was originally a role play between the two of us and has been edited into a short story for your reading pleasure. ;)
Series: Roleplays Turned One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188545
Kudos: 3





	A Funishment

In a bedroom shared by a Dominant and his submissive, a beautiful, non-binary person is in the middle of a cam show. They crouch on the bed on hands and knees, their posterior to the camera, a large jeweled plug in their ass and their pink pussy on full display. Their flat chest is pressed to the bed, and their hips are up high, putting on a wonderful show as they touch themself for their viewers. Their short, dark hair is tousled as they writhe and moan on the bed.

"Yeah, Phoenix, cum for us, you dirty slut," one of the viewers, a middle aged man in a wife beater, urges huskily.

The computer monitor and webcam are on a small desk near the end of the bed. The camera is set up so that the entire bed and the space on the side nearest the door are in view. 

Phoenix is nearing climax when they hear their Dominant Crimsyn rap the heel of his boot against the floor.

"Oh. What's this?" his voice is steady, even, but low, seemingly betraying no emotion.

Phoenix jumps at the sound and quickly straightens up so that they’re kneeling on the bed facing him. 

Crim is not a large man, save for one particular part, but the way he carries himself makes him plenty intimidating when he wants to be. His rather alternative look, though a turn-on for Phoenix, is also something that causes more conservative folk to clutch their pearls and whisper among themselves. His spikey, strawberry blond hair; gauges; and snakebite piercings turn plenty of heads.

"Sir! I-I didn't think you'd be home yet!" Phoenix stammers out. 

They glance at the camera and their confused looking customers then hurriedly, clumsily get up off of the bed, tripping slightly over the covers. They feel the jeweled plug shift inside of them as they stand, causing them to shudder for a moment before making their way over to Crim. 

"I can explain," they say with wide eyes, putting their hands on his chest in a placating gesture.

This is a game that the two of them love to play. It's against the rules for Phoenix to be putting on a cam show, and they know it. However, being the brat that they are, they made no attempt to hide their trysts. They knew that they would be punished, and this satisfies a deep desire in them. As for Crim, he could play the angry, stern Dominant all he wanted, but they both knew that he loved this just as much as his naughty submissive. In reality, he was quite aroused by Phoenix's promiscuity and more than happy to punish them for it.

Crim's mouth forms into a smile as Phoenix tries to talk their way of their impending punishment, but it's clearly not one of kindness.

"Oh there is no need to explain."

His black-gloved hand shoves them back, grabbing them by the hair as he strides into the room. Phoenix winces and hisses in pain in response.

"You have been disobedient. That's all I need to know."

He all but drags Phoenix back to the bed as they beg for mercy.

"Sir, please! It was just a little fun! There's no harm in it!" they plead. 

With a swift kick to the back of their knee, Crimsyn presses Phoenix’s head down onto the bed again. Right in front of their camera.They yelp as they’re knocked onto the bed, looking over at the camera with a quite panicked expression. 

"Are you still online?" Crimsyn asks with a curled smile. 

"Oh, yeah! Camera's still on, big boy!" one of the pervs replies delightedly. 

On the monitor, the screen is divided showing four men currently enjoying the show, and a small window where Crim and Phoneix can both view themselves, and Phoenix’s imminent punishment, frame by frame. Crim lets out a little "hm," of amusement. The panic in Phoenix’s voice sends little shivers down his spine. He finds the feeling of their form so tense beneath him absolutely delightful.

"You know the rules."

And he knows that they know the rules. Yet, Phoenix keeps finding themself in these situations. 

“Curious,” Crim thinks to himself with amusement, “One could almost start to believe they’re doing this on purpose.”

"Gentlemen", he says grandly, addressing the viewers. "Did you enjoy the show? I'm sorry to say this little one has been misbehaving, but fear not. I hope you'll stay for their punishment."

Struggle as they may, firm leather closes around Phoenix's wrist, pulling it to the side of the bed and anchoring it by a chain to the bedframe. The same happens to their other wrist, chaining it to the opposite side of the frame, leaving them chest down on the bed, ass to the camera, and arms stretched to each side. Where did the gear come from, so fast? A Dom is always prepared.

The men all chuckle malevolently in response to Crim’s words. Phoenix tugs against the restraints, trying to get free, but knowing full well that they won't...and that they have no real desire to. Still, outwardly, they resist as strongly as ever. 

"Please don't do this. I'll be good! At least turn the camera off," they say, looking at Crim with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh please, dear. All the begging in the world won't save you from this." 

Crim half-sits on the bed next to them, one leg folded under him and the other foot on the floor, so both Phoenix and the camera get a sideways view of his face. His hand caresses the roundness of their ass, as if admiring it, and Phoenix lets out a sigh of contentment, briefly forgetting how much trouble they’re in.

Crim once again addresses the viewers, "Gentlemen, let me show you a magic trick." 

There's a moment of silence, before it's brutally shattered by the sound of Crim’s hand smacking against Phoenix’s ass cheek.

"Witness, as I turn this skin from pale to red."

Phoenix cries out in pain at the smack, as a red handprint appears across their ass cheek. They whimper and bite their lower lip, looking over their shoulder at Crim with an expression somehow both fearful and lustful.  
There are quiet but excited sounds of "oof" and "oh man" coming from the men. Crim glances down at Phoenix, smiling devilishly.

“Who would've thought having an audience would be so exciting?” he thinks to himself. 

Maybe he'd even praise Phoenix for the idea if he wasn't in the middle of disciplining them. Phoenix hears the men's delighted reactions, growing more and more aroused by each one. Crim gives their ass another sharp smack, inhaling through his teeth as he does, and Phoenix lets out another small yelp. Once the shock of the smack has faded into a nice sting, they sway their hips seductively, partially to alleviate the pain and the current throbbing between their legs, and partially to tease Crim as much as they can. Their ass cheeks are now sporting matching handprints, and the wetness of their pussy glistens in the bright lighting they had set up for the cam show.

"You understand why I do this, don't you?" Crim says deceptively gently.

He leans back to look Phoenix in the face, his hand coming to hold their chin. They nod submissively in response, their big, brown eyes locked on his.

"But I'll be gentle. Name a punishment. Perhaps I'll indulge you that."

They’re able to shake their chin free of his hand just enough to reach forward and kiss him deeply, with such heat and yearning that he can’t help but enjoy it. Of course, the kiss is yet another transgression, moving like this without asking permission first. When Phoenix pulls away, they respond to Crim’s question by breathily whispering, "Perhaps you should mercilessly fuck me with all these men watching so that they know exactly whose whore I am." 

They’d be damned if they were going to be the only one practically dying from lust. No, they could tease their master just as well as he could tease them, and they knew it. But despite how wet and aching they are, they know he won't indulge them so soon. Just two hand spankings for being disobedient? No way they'd get off that easy. And they know Crim’s got an entire arsenal of implements just for situations like this. Phoenix’s eyes flick down to the leather belt he’s wearing for a fraction of a second before holding his gaze again. 

“All in due time,” Crim thinks to himself. He decides to let the kiss slide for now, knowing Phoenix will be punished plenty enough as it is.

He vanishes from the vicinity for a moment. When he returns, a cold leather collar snaps around Phoenix's neck. Phoenix shivers slightly as the collar makes contact with their skin, a small tag reading only "owned" now dangling at their throat.

"Now, let's replace this, shall we?” Crim says, grabbing the end of the buttplug and eliciting a moan from his naughty submissive as he eases it out of them. “It's far too small for you anyway."

A new one is in his free hand - a large, black thing. He hoops the end of the leash around the thin part of the plug. Phoenix lets out a small squeak as Crim presses the large plug into their tight asshole. As the plug goes deeper, the chain is pulled tighter and tighter, not too firmly to hurt Phoenix, but enough to force their head and upper body up and arch their back, their now dripping pussy on full display for both their master and their audience. They blush in a mix of shame and arousal.

"What a lovely view you're making for our audience,” Crim says with a sly grin, “And fret not, I didn't miss your glance.” 

He undoes his pants, finally releasing his almost painfully hard dick from its fabricy confinement. Phoenix practically drools at the sight of it, thinking perhaps that they HAD been let off easy and were about to get the fucking they so deeply craved. But it's not quite time for that yet. 

The belt slides out of his pant loops like a snake, and again his hand is on Phoenix’s supple ass. Caressing gently. Measuring. Assessing. Phoenix leans into their touch, unaware of what’s to come. The leather of the belt sings as it swings through the air to land with a hard crack on their already red cheek. Phoenix jerks and cries out in surprise. They should have known better than to not expect that, but Crim had such a way of lulling them into a false sense of security. They look back and pout at him. 

“That wasn’t nice,” they whine, their lower lip sticking out.

"Aw, little one is upset, huh? Worry not. You'll get what you ask." Crim moves to stand right behind them, the tip of his dick poking teasingly at their hot, wet entrance. Phoenix pushes back against him impatiently, causing his dick to go in just enough to elicit a moan from them. 

"But not just yet,” Crim says abruptly. And just like that, he steps away, leaving their pussy quivering. Gotta stoke the fire of anticipation, of need, just a bit more.. Juuust a little.

"You have been very bad today. I will not be gentle. But you deserve no less, don't you?" he says, feigning stern disappointment.

At this, Phoenix loudly whines, "Aw, come oooon," while swaying their hips from side to side. "You know you want it just as much as I do." 

They smirk at Crim, showing just how bratty they can be.

"I do. Yes. But I wanna hear you say it first. Beg for it." He hovers behind them, dick so close he can almost feel the heat radiating from their pussy. He keeps his hands firmly on their ass to prevent them from pushing back onto him again.

"Beg."

But despite how horny they are, Phoenix can’t resist bratting at least one more time. "Hmph. Why don't YOU beg for this pussy, Siiiiiiiirrr?" they say in the most mocking tone they can muster. 

The men watching through the camera let out a collective, "Ooooooh!" eager to see how Crim will react to his dominance being challenged, especially with an audience.  
But he can't help but laugh, a genuine good-natured laugh. Phoenix is feisty, always- and Crim thinks it's lovely.

"Okay, alright", is all he says, but he’s already planning to have Phoenix suffer at least a week of chastity after this stunt.

"Please, let-" but before he finishes speaking, to catch Phoenix off guard, he shoves himself into them, hard and fast and deep. The sensation washes over Crim, the heat of Phoenix's pussy engulfing him, finally. There's a gasp and some cheers coming from the men, and knowing he’s being watched just fires Crim up even more. Phoenix gasps in both shock and ecstasy as Crim fills them completely. 

"Fuuuuuuuuck, yes," they moan out, their body going slack as they submit to their master entirely.

He grips their hips hard, digging his nails in as he rails them completely. Feverishly pushing in and of them like an animal, relishing the feeling of their complete surrender underneath him. Crim growls through his teeth next to Phoenix’s ear, which only spurs Phoenix on even more.

Phoenix moans loudly as Crim mercilessly fucks them, pushing their hips back against him, desperate for more. The men watching are gasping as they all thoroughly enjoy what they are seeing. Phoenix cries out as their pussy clenches around Crim’s hard cock, already so close to orgasm. 

"Mmm, Crim, don't stop," Phoenix moans.

Their tight, hot walls around Crim drive him fast towards the edge. With every thrust he moans, hisses, or grunts, fucking like a beast and like it's the last thing he'll ever do. His whole body is burning with desire, aching for release for so long now. The noise from the audience combined with Phoenix’s moans urge him on faster, harder.

"Haa, hh I'm gonna-" His thrusts grow erratic, his breathing shallow.

"Yes! Cum in this pussy! I'm-" Phoenix is cut off as they are unable to contain a desperate moan, "I'm cumming!" 

They throw their head back as the walls of their hot, wet pussy clench around Crim’s cock, urging him to cum with them. And that's all he needs. He can't hold it in any longer, and with a final desperate push he drives himself as deep as he can go and explodes inside of him. Ropes of white hot cum flood out of him, filling up his now completely spent submissive. Crim’s mouth is open in a silent moan, eyes screwed tightly shut as his mind blanks out from the intensity.


End file.
